Sean Hawk
|Rank = lieutenant |Insignia = |altimage = Hawk assimilated.jpg |altcaption = Lieutenant Hawk assimilated by the Borg }} Sean Liam Hawk (also known as Neal Hawk or Ren Hawk) was a human male in Starfleet in the 24th century. He was descended from early Martian settlers who had fought in the War of Martian Independence. Biography He was born in Bradbury City on Mars, the third son of Rhyst and Camille Hawk. His parents taught him and his brothers to savour life, and they grew up to have wanderlust and great passion for life. Starfleet career At Starfleet Academy Hawk entered Starfleet Academy as soon as he was old enough, and excelled academically, leading his instructors to believe he had an eidetic (photographic) memory. He was also recognized for his athletic and interpersonal skills. ( |Rogue}}) One of his close friends at the Academy was Linda Addison, with whom he shared an interest in rock climbing and 19th century American literature, and a common taste in men. After graduation, they maintained regular if somewhat occasional contact. Hawk also attended advanced training flight school at Jupiter Station, and finished first in his class. One of his classmates was Dan Duvall with whom he formed a friendly but competitive relationship. ( ) After graduation While at the Academy, Hawk fell in love with a fellow cadet named Logan with whom he had a year long relationship, however after their graduation, they were separated when they were assigned to different vessels. Not long after, Logan perished when his ship, the , was destroyed in a fight with Cardassian forces. ( |Rogue}}) Hawk's first assignment was as conn officer onboard the under Captain Kentrav's command. ( |Rogue}}) He then transferred to San Francisco Fleet Yards, where he worked on the construction of a starship which would become the . ( ) While on shore leave on Risa in 2371, Hawk decided to explore a crystal cave. While climbing, he lost his footing and fell. He broke his leg, but was noticed by fellow Starfleet officer Ranul Keru who carried Hawk to a medic then took him to dinner that night. The two began a romantic relationship. USS Enterprise-E Early missions When the Enterprise-E commissioned in 2372, both he and Keru managed to secure postings on the vessel, with Hawk becoming the ship's helmsman. ( |Rogue}}) Later that year, after Captain Jean-Luc Picard took command of the Enterprise, Hawk found himself assigned many extra duties seeing much command potential in him. Following a combat exercise with the Hawk was reunited with his old friend Linda Addison who was assigned to the Enterprise as chief of security, but found her behavior suspicious. Following the Samson s destruction Hawk's suspicions led him to conclude that Addison was in fact a Changeling infiltrator who killed her and hid her body on that was later located by Lieutenant Dan Duvall. Captain Picard named Hawk acting security chief and put him in charge of capturing the infiltrator while he attempted a diplomatic solution. Their combined effort helped trick the Changeling into escaping the ship with false intelligence about Enterprise capabilities. ( ) A few weeks later, he piloted a shuttle craft through an asteroid field with Lieutenant Padraig Daniels to apprehend Captain Ishmael Snowden who was responsible for the murder of Admiral Eric Hahn and the bombing of Starbase 375 in support of Admiral James Leyton's attempted coup. ( ) Section 31 Later that year, the Enterprise was dispatched on diplomatic mission to Chiaros IV following the disappearance of the in the system. The inhabitant of Chiaros IV were divided into two warring groups and was about to vote on joining the Federation or the Romulan Star Empire. Hawk was approached by Ambassador Aubin Tabor, who revealed himself as an agent of Section 31 and tried to recruit him. Tabor's persuasive argument left him conflicted on the matter of joining the shadowy organization in protection of the Federation. Never the less, he swore to the ambassador not to discusse it with anyone until he made his decision, who in turn explained that his true mission is to keep Chiaros IV out of the Federation and find his associate Commander Cortin Zweller who was the science officer of the Slayton. Shortly after this, Tabor was killed when the first peace talk between the two Chiarosian group turned into a bloodbath. Unsure what to do, Hawk decided to keep Tabor's secret and help in the rescue of the handful of survivors kidnapped from the Slayton s crew, among them Zweller, to get some answers. He joined a rescue team consisting of Admiral Marta Batanides, Captain Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher. They infiltrated the headquarters of the Army of Light, a Chiarosian militaristic movment that was secretly aided by the Romulan Tal Shiar. They managed to free their comrades and escape the compound in Romulan scout ship, and Zweller's true allegiance came to light and was arrested upon arriving on the Enterprise. Ultimately, the crew of the Enterprise discovered to Romulans true interest in the system, a subspace singularity, that would provide the Romulan Empire with immense amounts of power that would help them conqer the galaxy. Hawk along with Picard and Data embarked on a mission to neutralize the singularity. After Data and Picard were incapacitated, but Hawk was able to keep the attacking warbird at bay, until his colleague recovered enough to complete their mission. After the Enterprise departed the Chiaros system, Hawk discussed his dilemma regarding Section 31 with his partner, Ranul Keru, he decided to talk with Zweller and determine what the organization is truly capable of to defend the Federation. After their talk, Hawk came to the conclusion that Section 31 is willing to cross too many lines in the name of protection and revealed everything he learned to Captain Picard. ( |Rogue}}) In early-2373, Hawk and Keru attended a theater performance directed by Doctor Crusher. After a after a great deal of badgering during their dinner, Keru managed to talk Hawk into trying out for a role in the next performance. The following day, he expertly navigated the Enterprise through the Badlands to rescue Captains Jean-Luc Picard and Benjamin Sisko from a trap set by rogue members of the Klingon High Council. ( }}) Death and legacy In the days following, disobeying the direct orders of Admiral Jeremiah Hayes, the Enterprise joined the fleet that defeated the Borg cube that headed for Earth. During their subsequent travel into the past, the Borg attempted to takeover of the Enterprise and assimilate Earth. When the crew learned that the Borg wanted to use the ship's deflector dish to contact the Collective, Hawk volunteered to accompany Captain Picard in stopping them. He was attacked during the EVA maneuver by a Borg drone who injected him with nanoprobes. Though the assimilation wasn't complete, he fell under the control of the collective and gained the designation 1701-E 587M. Unable to resist the instructions, Hawk tried to kill Captain Picard, but he was shot by Lieutenant Commander Worf before he could. The pain from the injury momentarily disrupted his connection with the Borg and he regained enough control to deactivate his mag-boots, thus his body drifted away from the ship. With the growing distance, Hawk was disconnected from the Collective and he was able to take one final look at the Enterprise before dying with a free mind. ( }}; ) In the years following Hawk's death, his partner Ranul Keru still had not fully accepted it, felling that he could have been saved. Hawk returned to him in the form of dreams to comfort his coping loved one. ( , ) During in his career, he distinguished himself with his display of superior reflexes and dedication. As of stardate 50368.0, he had earned twenty-three separate commendations from his superiors. ( |Rogue}}) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections |before=''Inaugural'' | after=''unknown, eventually, Kell Perim'' | years=2372–2373}} Background information *Andy Mangels commented on a line in Rogue: "Whether or not Hawk's body was found is a set-up for a mini-series we had planned to write for Wildstorm Comics, which would have loosely tied into [''Rogue]. They ultimately decided not to go forward with the project, but we left the question open''". http://www.andymangels.com/lcars.asp?db=tngs31r&loc=egs1 *According to Hawk's biography from Starship Creator, his name is Neal Hawk, he was born in Sunnyvale, California and his first assignment after Academy graduation was the . *According to the story Seeing Forever, his name is Ren Hawk, he grew up in Utah and his father was an archaeologist named Abram Hawk. Appearances * * * |Rogue}} 2373 * }} * * }} (First appearance) * 2376 * (mentioned only) 2379 * (mentioned only) 2380 * (mentioned only) 2381 * |Gods of Night}} (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) 2382 * (mentioned only) * |Seize the Fire}} (mentioned only) }} External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Borg Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet casualties category:2373 deaths Category:2063 deaths Category:Time travellers